


Ripple Effect

by misbegotten



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: NotthatLittle Red Book. A different one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the meme question: what is Eve's favorite book?

The Library is filled to the brim with books. A good many of them magical. Eve doesn't have time to read, what with training Stone, Cassandra, and Ezekiel to be all they can be. They each still have their own clippings book, to send them on journeys where their particular talents are needed. And then there's the Big Clippings Book, as she thinks of it, which serves as a guide to them all when there is trouble afoot.

Her favorite book, though, is one Jenkins gave her.

"Colonel Baird," he said one day, sliding a small red volume across the table to her. "I thought you might like to have this."

She'd opened it, boggled a little, and then raised her head to thank him but he was already gone.

The little red book stays with her most of the time, and when she's feeling lonely or confused or despairing that she will ever really make a difference, she flips through it.

It's her own clippings book, filled with tidbits about those they've helped. Those they've saved. There's a blurb about the winner of the Summer Reading Fair in a Washington town so small that it only has a weekly tabloid. Jamie Heyer stands there in a slightly blurry black and white photo, small and proud as she's awarded a ribbon and a gift certificate. There's a notice that Isaac Stone's company is working with local tribes to preserve Native American artifacts from commercial encroachment. Lucy Lyons, an article tells her, has won a prestigious scholarship to an Ivy League school. There are so many more pages, some with stories about people she doesn't even recognize, but she knows that somehow they helped them. That the ripple effects of their work continue on and on.

A Guardian's work is never done. But sometimes, she can take a break and remind herself that she's fighting the good fight.


End file.
